Donnick
Donnick is a series of animated short films created by Xavier Mosley, who also voices the title character, and produced by Paramount Animation. The animation is provided by Rough Draft Studios. The short films feature a similar art-style to that of Fleischer Studios, as well as borrowing comedic humor from Looney Tunes and The Three Stooges. The shorts (Brat of the Bath, Donnick the Daddy, Private Eye Westley, I'm in the Army, Now and Donnick's Can Can) are released theatrically with various Paramount Pictures films from 2021 to 2022. The short films are followed by a feature film, Donnick's Major Motion Picture, released on April 21, 2023. Brat of the Bath Plot While Donnick vocalizes Largo al Factotum, he notices a couple trying to get their daughter to take a bath. He interferes and decides to help in their situation as the girl's mother and father go out. After they leave, Donnick takes the girl inside her house. Inside, Donnick gets the hot water ready for the tub. Not noticing, he finds the little girl missing, although finds her outside, having tea party, then gets interrupted as Donnick grabs her arm and takes her to the tub. The girl says to him she will take her bath if he buys her a lollipop. After buying the lollipop, the girl now wants a soda. After she decides takes advantage of Donnick throughout the story, they go back home and the girl asks for one more thing: clean the bathroom. After cleaning, she still doesn't want to yet, making Donnick loose his temper and chase the girl around the town. The chase ends with Donnick luring her into the pier and fall into the water. When he returns returns home, the parents are home and Donnick explains the chase scene. It ends with with her parents punishing her and Donnick walking off vocalizing the end of Figaro's Aria. Cast * Xavier Mosley as Donnick Westley * Grey Griffin as Bratty Girl Donnick the Daddy Plot A mother goose was taking sitting on her egg, she gets shot by hunters (offscreen). They take the body for cooked goose. Meanwhie, Donnick tries to buy eggs for breakfast at the store, until he gets kicked out for taking a carton without paying. Later, he goes out to the woods (where the goose was shot) and finds the goose's egg. He takes it home as he thinks it is filled with yolk. When he returns home, he gets a frying pan and cracks it open, revealing a baby goose. Sad as it wasn't breakfast, he takes it off the pan and puts it outside. He later feels guilty and brings it back inside. Having no clue of the mother's whereabouts, Donnick decides to take care of the baby. Unknown about raising a baby goose, he decides to do it his own way. He feeds it bread for breakfast and sardines for lunch and dinner, gives it a walk in a stroller and tells it bedtime stories. Months later, the baby goose is grown up. Donnick hugs it goodbye and it flies off. He then sees a baby duck making a cute face and slams the door on it. Cast * Xavier Mosley as Donnick Westley * Frank Welker as Baby Goose / Baby Duck / Mother Goose Private Eye Westley Plot When Donnick gets ready for bed, he uses a magnifying glass to check for bedbugs on his bed and is fine to sleep in, while holding the magnifying glass in. He gets in bed and has a dream sequence. He dreams of himself as a detective in a black and white version of his world. A woman steps into his office and asks for help; Her husband has been kidnapped. Donnick gets his equipment, puts on his overcoat and goes out to find him. During the whole story, Donnick finds his first clue and it is cologne, then a fedora and then a tie. He shows the evidence to several store owners who sell what Donnick has and they tell them where he is going. He later arrives at a men's club, where a mafia have the woman's husband hostage. Donnick fights the men in a gunfight, using a spring loaded gun with a punching glove on it, taking out all the men. In the aftermath, he frees the man and her wife rejoice. It ends with Donnick holding up his magnifying glass to his eye saying, "No payment is needed for solving mysteries." Cast * Xavier Mosley as Donnick Westley I'm in the Army, Now Plot Donnick sees a sign saying "Join the army, see the world! Or what's left of it.", making him go inside a recruitment office next to him and later is in the army. After being recruited in the army, he wears a army outfit and sits on a bench to nap. His nap is interrupted by the Sargent and he tells him to fall in the line. The solders forward march to target practice, however with Donnick, he runs out of the line to get there quickly. The Sarge gives him one more chance, and if he disobeys him again, he gets kicked out. Some time later, in a battlefield outside of the city, the solders get word that the Sarge has failed to return and send Donnick to rescue him. After he is sent, he surprisingly gets captured. He gets taken to the enemy base, where the Sarge is detained. He uses his somewhat unique skills to defeat the enemy solders and the enemy sarge. He frees the Sarge and slaps his face, then says "I quit!", and leaves the office, holding a white flag and whistles out of the battlefield. Cast * Xavier Mosley as Donnick Westley * Nick Offerman as Sargent Temp O. Mentel * Karl Wiedergott as Solder #1 * Chris Edgerly as Solder #2 * Simon Pegg as Enemy Sargent Donnick's Can Can Plot Donnick goes to the local cathedral theater. Inside, he watches a magician preform magic tricks. His finale begins with the ending part of Offenbach's "Can Can", which makes Donnick jump out of his seat and onto the stage, interrupting the finale and makes the magician chase him around. It ends with the song coming to an end, making Donnick stop dancing, followed him getting kicked out of the theater. The manager puts up a sign that has Donnick's face on it, crossed out. Donnick gets up and leaves. Cast * Xavier Mosley as Donnick Westley * Tim Curry as Merlin the Magician Category:Animated shorts Category:Films set in the 1930s Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas